Sadie's School Life
by SmartieBlondie
Summary: It all started when Anubis came to the school dance. Sadie had no idea that she would end up playing a Guidance Counselor because of it. Not that she was complaining- Messing with Greene was fun. - Hey guys! The sequel: Sadie's School Life: 2 is up!
1. Sadie Infuriates the Queen

**Heya! Hi! How ya do in'? Good? Fight any kishin's recently? How's it going in Fairy Tail? **

**Please read and review! It's for the penguins!**

* * *

><p>Sadie was leaning against the wall of her schools gym as she waited for her date- Anubis- to show up. He had previously called her to tell her he would be late and would come around eleven thirty. Right now it was eleven twenty five.<p>

She looked down at her beautiful dark blue dress and yet again admired the article.

It was simply a dark blue like the waves of the ocean on a moonlit night. It fit her nicely and flared out a bit at the hips.

It was sleeveless and was held up by a braided golden string with a blue oval pendant with a gold outlining it was situated where the gold met blue.

She let her eyes wander and looked at her slightly curled hair, golden bangles, and navy high heels.

She laughed slightly, remebering the cat fight between her and Liz to get the high heels on her.

She was originally going to go in pants and converse but Liz and Emma convinced her to look girly for the night.

In other words, they promised her to go on a shopping spree at the convinience store with Sadie using twenty five dollars from each of her best friends to buy any kind of bubble gum or candy she wanted. But only if Sadie 'put some pink panties on and strutted'.

Mmm... Bubblegum...

Sadie faintly hummed the tune to a Juicy Fruit commercial when Queen Bitch decided to take a stroll her way.

Sadie thought that her dress was custom made because there was no way that a store would let that pink monstrosity sit there to blind the world.

The thing was hot pink and sparkled like a ankle biter painting with glitter glue.

It barely went past her butt and the one strap dress had a dip in the left side opposite the strap and it went down to her hip.

Drew got to her and before the brunette could say anything Sadie smiled at her and clapped.

"Hmph, are you clapping because of my beautifulness?"

"No I'm clapping because you managed to walk over here in those eight inch heels without breaking your plastic nose." Sadie replied, slowly stopping her clap.

"Whatever loser. Did you come alone on your own or did you get ditched?" She sneered.

"Actually I have a super hot date who said he was going to arrive here late. Oh, BTW I think you should get a dress on."

Ignoring the blow to her fashion, Drew replied, "Hmph, he's probably going to be late forever. Who would want to have a date with _you_?" She taunted pointing her pink nail at her and narrowing her brown eyes as she grinned.

"One, that would be my date and two, where's your dates?"

"You mean date, loser?"

"No _dates_ because everyone in this room knows your too slutty to wait one day for your next one night stand."

By now a small group of people were surrounding them, much to Sadie's annoyance and pleasure.

"Ugh! At least I can get a real date instead of one out of pity. And even if I did he wouldn't dump me like a bag of trash immediately. Besides, I bet he's a ugly nerd."

At that moment a muscular arm snaked around Sadie's waist and the small crowd including Drew, looked away from a smirking Sadie to find the arm was attached to a super hot, in shape, boy who was looking at things curiously.

The boy was wearing black jeans with chains on the right side, a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a black tie that had a human skull on the end, ganging loosely on his shirt. He also wore black combat boots up to his ankles.

All in all he was sexier than a Robin Thicke song.

"Hey, Sadie. Sorry I'm late, got held up in the Underworld. Some guy took too long to get devoured. What's up?"

Drew's eyes were the size of Sadie's grandmother's special china plates and her mouth was hung open slightly.

"It's okay about the Underworld thing some people go out kicking and screaming even after there gone out. This is Drew. Drew meet my boyfriend Anubis. As in god of Death. Such a nerd isn't he?"


	2. Anubis Crashes Maths Class

The day after the dance, a lot of people were been talking about Sadie Kane's boyfriend.

Sadie was a girl nobody messed with. She walked down the hallways and you moved your skinny ass outta the way or it was gonna get moved for you. Common knowledge about Sadie Kane.

So everyone was surprised she had a super hot, bad boy, dangerous, maybe- gang member, boyfriend.

If she ever did get a boyfriend everyone would have thought said boyfriend would be a skateboarder type of guy.

Not the type of guy girls imagine and drool about in their dreams.

Kids walked into class and some sat down and did noting but most of them listened in on Sadie, Liz and Emma's conversation.

"Seriously! We never get to meet Anubis! It's no fair!"

"Right! I can't believe the one time we don't go to a dance you show up there with Mr. Elusive- Supposedly-Hotter-Then-Sahara-Boyfriend who also got the whole school to talk about you! Bloody hell, the _pigeons_ are probably gossiping about it over a snack of breadcrumbs right now!"

"Not my fault!"

"Somehow it is!"

Then the teacher came in, and math class began.

**24 Minutes Later**

"And so that equals 24. Now were going to review the last ch-" Mr. Roberts was cut off by the door slamming open and a boy entering the room.

He wore a black tight fitting T-Shirt with black jeans and black combat boots. He also had a necklace with a gold and black jackal head on it. He had a silver piercing in his right ear and basically had an air about him that screamed 'Hey I'm powerful, look at me or die, dun dun dun.'

"And who are you?" Asked Mr. Roberts warily, not knowing the boy.

"Anubis." He replied shortly before walking to Sadie's desk and saying, "Come on, we gotta go to the underworld."

"Why! I was just learning about something."

"One, you weren't learning, you were playing Temple Run. Two, Ammit is trying to eat a random soul and you know you're the only one that can stop him, plus Osiris and Set are fighting again and blood is all over the Trone Room, meaning me and you have to break it up and clean the mess. Not to mention I'm pretty sure you don't wanna be here anyways."

Sadie huffed and leant back in her chair. "And what makes you think I wasn't enjoying my high score?"

"You like Plague Inc better. But seriously, I think Set is gonna kill someone again."

"Ugh fine, but I can't leave."

"Yes you can, your grandfather said you could."

"How did you manage that?"

"Tickets to a rugby have with his favourite team."

"Sly jackass. Let's go."

And do they left, leaving a stunned classroom to gossip, and two best friends to whine about how Sadie gets the better boyfriends.


	3. Sadie Messes With Dabria

A week after the 'incident' in Math Class, Sadie was called to the Guidance Counselers office for a reason she wouldn't comprehend, but Sadie guessed not was for resetting a penguin loose in the ladies room again.

She sat down and Mrs. Greene looked up.

"Why am I here exactly?" Said Sadie smoothly, trying not to blow the lady up With a quick spell.

She was gonna kill everyone in Plague Inc when she interrupted!

"It has come to the schools attention that you are seemingly involved with a gang and variously her dangerous things."

"Where have ya heard that?!" Exclaimed Sadie, her mouth open so wide her new bubble gum from her shopping spree fell out of her jaws.

"There are rumours circulating and your Maths teacher has informed me that a boy interrupted your class and was talking about a Set and Ammit character killing people and an 'Underworld' if I understand correctly,"

"_The name of Ra-!_"

"Sadie we are here to help you. If you need us we can call the police." Said the blonde Counselor in a overly calm tone.

"What! Police! Help? I'm not involved in anything of the sorts!" Yelled Sadie her eyes as big as Drew's when she saw her boyfriend.

"It's alright. I believe you." 'Lier.' Grumbled Sadie in her mind.

"Who's this Anubis boy? Your boyfriend I presume? He was the one at your dance and the one who came into your Maths class, correct? You can talk to me you know."

Sadie decided to keep it short, and not-at-all sweet.

"Boyfriend. Yes he was. Talking to you right now."

"Does he hurt or threaten you in any way?"

The water Sadie had in her mouth exploded out int he form of a spit take as Sadie looked at Mrs. Greene with an incredulous expression.

Recovering herself, Sadie replied, "No, ya dirty minded weirdo."

Ignoring Sadie's rather rude comment, Dabria Green asked, "What is this Underworld? Would you like to talk to me about it?"

Sadie internally grinned, deciding to tell her something that very well may bet her in an even bigger pile of baboon dung.

"Oh, the Underworld is also called the Duat. We usually call it the Duat unless in public. It's where the Gods, and Spirits go. It's a pretty scary place. If your in there, and your alive, you better be with a god and you better not be in too deep if your not a god cuz there are things down there not even the King of the Underworld can face. I think even Lord Ra is uneasy there. Mostly it's dank and dreary at the top layer and there's like no light without Ra unless your in the Throne Room, which isn't exactly a beach either. But the layers underneath can be a literal hell. Crawling with demons and things of the sort. But the Trone room is where King Osiris is. Only me and Anubis can call him Julius. Anubis, because he was raised by Osiris when his mother left him there for safety from Set and because Dad is a rather nice person In general. I'm pretty much his daughter so that's cool. Oh! And his wife can call him Julius too of course. Hey, did you know Set tried to kill Osiris once? Like, it took awhile for them to find all the pieces. Ammit the Devourer likes to eat people too. It's like they cease to exist, the thing does such a good job."

Sadie loved the look on the blonde face.

If was like she was bitch slapped.

She intended to confuse and shock the Counsellor more, for she knew if she wanted too, she could end this easily.

To Mrs. Greene, her fears were true.

The girl was in danger.

This Duat was a gathering place of a gang or something. Gods, a Spirits... That must be a kind of ranking. And demons must mean wild or rabid animals. Maybe vicious dogs. Or it could be even more serious. It seems people weren't a friend to kill either. Sadie was in danger.

"Please, tell me more about these gods."

Sadie smiled inwardly, show time!

"The most powerful and recognized gods are Bes, Ra, Osiris, Isis, Nepthys, Bast, Set, Anubis, Horus, Nut, Geb, Toth, Ma'at.. And some others. There are also more... Minor gods and goddesses. Ra is the current King of the Gods and Osiris is just king of the Underworld. Me and my brother saved him once. He was in there for so long Tawaret forgot where he was!"

Mrs. Greene nodded and scribbled down words in record time, her anxiety growing.

"And your brother?"

"Carter? Oh yea, he's like a Pharoh, seriously. He and Zia are dating too. Zia used to be Ra's host once. Made her more powerful. Not guest house host though. A different kind. Anyways, me and Carter sometimes stay at the Twenty First Nome and train the anklebiters. Sometimes the gods drop by, but mostly Anubis. Carter has Freak. He stays on the roof and is really powerful. Likes chicken. Carter is like the only one who understands Freak, I swear. Freak stays on the roof like he was tethered there by an iron chain. I don't think he's been in our place. I still remember the battle where we got him. We were still at war with Apophis. He's sorta dead now. Carter stays more at the Nome than I do. He was once the Eye of Horus." Mrs. Greene translated the into: Brother is high up. Sometimes stay at base instead of hoise somehow. Train new recruits to fight or something of the sort. Carter may either have a pet, or a slave. Once may have been the second in command for someone named Horus. Brother and girl both involved.

"I see. When did this buianess all begin? And are there other gnomes?"

"It all began when the stone blew up, I still remember when Carter and I chained that guy into that room. Ah memories. And Nomes. N-O-M-E-S. Yes there are others although I can't remember how many. You know this one time Thoth got Memhpis, Egypt mixed with Memphis, Montana?"

"Really now. What about this Anubis boy?"

"My boyfriend is usually found either Weighing Souls for judgement to either go free or get devoured. If he isn't there you'll find him in a graveyard somewhere. He calls me 'Lady Kane'."

"Okay then. Well the bell will ring soon why don't you get your thigs and go? Please come back tommorow at second period."

Three days later Mrs. Greene found herself cursing her stupidity. A orginization with people referring to themselves as Egyptian deities and demons?! Seriously!

The girl was playing a trick on her for fun!

What would she believe next? Fairy police officers with laser guns? Evil pixies who don't trust rocks with twin henchman? French and Irish genii? Demigods?

Sadie had been suspended from school for a week and Dabria was going to re read every physiology textbook she had.

Red Pyramids and possession?

He imagination and mischief of the young was powerful.

Sadie and Anubus on the other hand were still laughing about the incident.

They planned for Anubis and other gods to make a appearance in Sadie's school.

There's only so much Plague Inc can do for boredom.

**Hey guys! I made a lot of referenced to fandoms in this chapter and if you get any of them- good job, extra awesome points for you.**

**Remember when Opal shrieked at the twins to get the rocks out of their HQ and said, "I don't trust them! Sullen little blebers." **

**Please review!**


End file.
